


Christmas Themed Spideypool

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, domesticness, random Christamasy drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Blink and you'll miss it appearance by John Watson.





	1. Christmas Decorations

Peter grabs a box out of the closet, and hauls it over to the tree. He sets it down heavily, and groans. "How are these boxes so heavy?"  
  


Wade smirks. "Aw, Spidey's just jealous of my mad muscles."  
  


Peter rolls his eyes, and sits down in front of their pile of boxes containing all their Christmas paraphernalia. "Can you grab the last box off of the shelf in there? It's too far back for me to reach.   
  


Wade grabs the box, mumbling something to his boxes about Peter being short too, and sets the box with the others. "Alright. Let's get decorating!"  
  


They each grab a box to start going through, and they put various things up around the apartment. Little velcro snowmen sleeve things that go on the fridge and oven door handles. Wade's creepy Santa statue he rescued from a Goodwill a year or two ago. It's about a foot and a half tall, and whoever painted the face did not know what they were doing. Pair that with the fact the paint has begun to chip and peel off in places, and you get a mildly unsettling addition to their living room.  
  


Peter opens another box, and groans when he sees what's inside.  
  


Wade looks over questioningly.  
  


"I found the box that Aunt May sent over awhile ago. Most of it is ornaments and stuff I made as a kid."  
  


Wade plops down on the floor next to Peter, and peers into the box. He grins, and pulls out one of those foam frames, this one shaped like an angel, that have a spot where you can glue a picture to it. Wade grins. "Awww look at baby Petey!"  
  


Peter shakes his head. "I don't know why she kept all this stuff.  
  


Wade ignores him, and rummages around in the box. "Remind me to call and thank her."  
  


Peter's gathering up the garland to drape around the house, when Wade makes an excited squealing noise. "Oh my god there's naked baby pictures in here!"


	2. Christmas Tree Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blink and you'll miss it appearance by John Watson.

Peter groans. "Wade, please just pick a tree."

 

Wade shakes his head. "It has to be perfect."

 

They've been walking around this tree farm for close to thirty five minutes, and Wade still isn't any closer to making a decision.

 

Peter walks over to a tree and points at it. "What about this one?"

 

"It's too tall."

 

Peter points at a different tree. "This one looks nice."

 

Wade makes a face on consideration, and then shakes his head again. "It's not tree-y enough."

 

"What does that even mean!?"

 

Wade shrugs. "I don't know, but I just don't feel it."

 

Peter sighs. "Ok. I'm going to go check out the indoor gift shop, come find me when you find the right one."

 

~

 

Peter steps inside the building, and shivers. It's _cold_ outside. He walks over to the sitting area, and runs a hand through his hair to dislodge the light amount of snow that's collected. He watches as a blonde man a bit older than him sits down in the chair across from Peter's.

 

The man sighs, and smiles at Peter. "Are you stuck waiting for someone to find the 'right' tree, too?"

 

Peter laughs. "Yeah. My boyfriend is convinced the tree has to be perfect."

 

"I know what you mean. I think mine is secretly trying to show up his brother." The man's phone buzzes, and he pulls it out of his pocket. "Oh, I'm being summoned. Nice talking to you." He smiles, and rushes out the door.

 

A couple minutes later, Wade comes rushing in and grins at Peter.

 

"I found the perfect tree!"

 

Peter stands up from his chair. "Thank god. I'll grab a cashier."


	3. Mistletoe At Home

Peter walks through the front door, and drops his bag with relief. It has been a long day of running around doing errands, and he's thankful to finally be home. Peter sets his wet shoes on the mat to dry, and smiles when he hears Wade banging around in the kitchen. He hangs up his coat, and then heads towards the kitchen. "Hey, I'm home!"

 

Wade appears in the doorway to the kitchen, and stops Peter before he walks through. Wade moves them so they're both standing across from each other in the doorway.

 

Peter looks at him questioningly. "Is there something in the kitchen I shouldn't see?"

 

Wade scoffs. "That's not going to happen again." He pauses for a couple seconds, then casually pretends to just happen to look up above them. "Oh hey, look at that! Who put that there?"

 

Peter looks up in confusion, then rolls his eyes when he sees mistletoe hanging above them. He leans in and kisses Wade on the cheek. "You're a nerd."

 

Wade just grins.


	4. Building Snowmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently they own a house together in this one. *shrugs* I know I never write anything very long, but Spideypool is one of the most fun pairings to write. I hope I do it well. :)

Peter shivers. "Ok, I'm outside. Why did you drag me out here?" He

 

Wade grins, and bends down to start gathering snow together. "We are going to build snowmen together!"

 

Peter groans halfheartedly, although he has to fight to keep a sappy smile from appearing on his face. "I haven't built a snowman in years."

 

Wade turns to face Peter, and claps his gloved hands together. "All the more reason to do it now!"

 

Peter hesitates for a few moments, before mentally saying fuck it and crouching down so he can start gathering snow as well. His jeans are going to wind up getting soaked, but he doesn't really care. Luckily Wade made him put on his own gloves before dragging him outside. Peter smiles to himself. They'll just have to take a bath together to warm up later.

 

Later they'll sit together on the couch curled up in a mound of blankets, and look at the snowmen newly adorning the front lawn. A bit lopsided and misshapen, but no less perfect.


	5. Mistletoe At The Avengers Tower

Wade and Peter arrive at the avengers tower, and stand outside the door. They had both been invited to Stark's annual Christmas party (a rather toned down version, as Pepper had put her foot down this year) as an effort to get to know the mercenary, and accept he and Peter's friendship. Of course, they don't know that they're dating. Peter plans on putting that conversation off for a little longer.

 

Peter turns to Wade, and smiles reassuringly. "Hey, it will be fine. Trust me ok?"

 

Wade exhales slowly, but smiles back at Peter. "Alright, let's do this."

 

They go in and take the elevator up to the floor where the party's being held. They're met with a chorus of hello's, and thanks for coming. Some a bit more enthusiastic then others, Peter's pretty sure Thor and Wade would get along great.

 

Tony slings an arm across both their shoulders, clearly already a bit tipsy. "Guys, you made it! Make yourself at home, there's beer in the fridge. Oh. Peter there should be some juice and soda in the fridge."

 

Peter rolls his eyes and glances over at Wade, it't not like he isn't legally able to drink. Has been for a few years now.

 

The mercenary's eyes are shining with amusement, and he smiles widely at Tony. "Thanks for inviting us."

 

Tony wanders off to talk with Bruce, and Wade drags Peter off to the kitchen. He grabs a beer out of the fridge, and after rummaging around a bit, he hands Peter a can of Pepsi. "Alright, I've got my big boy drink, and here's your soda."

 

Peter shoves him, and takes the soda. "Shut up. You can't even get drunk."

 

Wade snickers. "You better not tell papa Iron Man that. He might actually cry for me."

 

They head back into the other room, and Tony comes ambling over to them. He smirks, and points at the ceiling above them.

 

They both lookup to see mistletoe hanging directly above them, and then look at each other. Peter looks at Wade, and raises an eyebrow in silent question.

 

Wade shrugs and smirks at Tony, before ducking down and kissing Peter.

 

They pull apart and look up to see everyone staring at them in surprise, except for Natasha. She wordlessly holds her hand out to Clint, who grumbles and hands her a twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I tried. Leave me a comment? Also please let me know if you find errors, I am very tired.


	6. Peter is cold

Peter slumps over on the couch so he can curl into a ball, and groans. "It's so coldddddd out."

 

Wade bends down to plug the lights to the Christmas tree back in. "The heats on, it'll warm up soon."

 

He rolls so his face is pressed into the couch, voice coming out sounding muffled. "Why did we have to leave the house? There's snow out there, don't we know better?"

 

"Because the house was almost out of food and you said we couldn't keep ordering Mexican takeout for every meal." Wade stands over the couch, and shakes his head at Peter.

 

Peter listens to Wade disappear elsewhere into the house, and while he's mourning his abandonment, he hears Wade come back.

 

A blanket drops on top of him, the warm comforter off of their bed he notes, and then he's being picked up off the couch. Wade shifts Peter so he's holding him bridal style with the blanket covering him fully up to his chin. He starts gently rocking him side to side. "Is that better now, you big spider baby?"

 

Peter hums, and presses his face against Wade's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any errors?


End file.
